Fluers stinging words
by timeturneruser
Summary: What if fluers words had more of a impact. Ok guys the reviews were great i will continue this but i working on getting a beta before i update for the next chapter so please wait.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Heard the French call him a little boy and it brought him back to the time the Dursleys called him little and a freak. He ran out of there trying to prevent them from seeing him crying he just ran back to the common room.

Both of his friends turned his back on him that night in the common and the first time since before he was alone. He awoke and made his way down to breakfast he only ate bread and a apple. Made his way out to the lake and sat there he heard someone approaching and he felt a hand on his shoulder and he flinched.

He looked up and it was Fluer he just looked down waiting for more of the harsh words to come out of her beautiful mouth. She sat down " Harry I don't mean to sound rude by why do you look like death warmed over."

He hung his head " just leave me alone everyone else is just go focus on the completion I am used to being alone I don't need your sympathy."

She was shocked if anyone knew anything about being alone it was her because of being a veela and he was also ignoring her veela charm to get him to talk. " Harry I do know what it feels like to be ignored please tell me."

He lost his cool " do you know what is like to be ignored I grow up living in a cupboard under the stairs and when I got blamed for something I got locked in there for weeks. I got always beat by cousin or when I got home by my uncle. You call me a little boy you want to know why its because I grow up on table scraps or going weeks with out food. After I got here it's the first time I got time to actually relax well being sick I am treated worse then a house elf because I do all the chores. I tell the headmaster he does nothing I am sure there are potions to correct my vision or malnourishment and he does nothing I have faced living near death my whole life and got worse since I got here. So tell me Fluer what do you know about being ignored you grow up with a loving family and probably not once have you faced death."

She was crying she stood and hugged Harry and felt him flinch he tried breaking off but she held him. She pulled her face back and looked him in the eyes " Harry come with me back to the carriages we got are own healer."

Harry just went slack and shock his head " The headmaster wont allow it he told me he doesn't me any were your carriages if I was seen near there or going in I would get a quid itch ban."

She smiled ended the hug pulled out her wand and cast a invisible spell on him " Harry come on it wont last that long we need to move."

She dragged him to the carriages and shoved him and as the door closed the spell ended she brought him to the healer. " madam can you give him a physical and fix anything that's wrong."

She nodded and motioned for her to leave Fluer waited outside after a hour she saw the Headmistress walking down the hall and motioned for Fluer to join her in the healers office.

They walked in and the healer motioned for them to sit and sighed " Harry is in bad shape it seems that they skipped over pre Hogwarts physical if they didn't he would be better. He has a piece of dark soul in his scar probably you know who. He is malnourished and vision corrected also his old injuries healed. He is in stasis well he heals but will take weeks the problem is how do we keep him safe from Albus."

That they were stumped on they decided to head to Gringotts the headmistress went alone she walked up to the goblin teller " honorable goblin who may I talk to regarding a young mister potter."

They goblin looked up at her " follow me we will be seeing rangok the potters finical goblin he will answer any questions."

He lead her to a back office and sat her down and he walked she was seated in front of a battle scared goblin. " ah headmistress Maxine what can do for you today."

The headmistress went and told the goblin was going on the goblin looked troubled " with what you have told me the headmaster has failed at his duties to protect young Harry and made him a pawn. "As such I am revoking his right as magical guardian I am going to place you as his guardian seeing as you are working to help him." The Goblin knew she wasn't lying for the ward around his office prevented any from lying.

Maxine signed the papers and walked out of the bank and back to Hogwarts to get to the carriages when she was stopped by Albus " Maxine I was wondering if you have seen young mister potter."

She could tell him but she didn't want him finding out until tomorrow when the paper work was final in the mean time she work on getting him transferred to Beauxbatons. " I am sorry I have not and I am in a rush if you can excuse me."

She walked back to her office and filled out the paperwork and waited till the next morning when the paper work through and was approved by the British M.O.M. She sent out the paper work to get Harry a legal citizen of France and a student the response was immediate from the French M.O.M. They were more then happy to have Harry she walked out and headed to Hogwarts great hall to stop the headmaster from worrying. She saw Fluer sitting at the Ravenclaw table concerned about Harry she was at his bed all night.

She walked up to the headmaster and handed a copy of the papers he went red at what he was seeing he didn't think " what is the meaning of this."

All the heads in the great hall turned towards the head table Maxine in a very polite said " I think you can read you have abused your position as his magical guardian and such the goblins sought to name his guardian. I will not have my charge in a school or country run by someone who will see him as a pawn."

The headmaster stood " I am the supreme mugwamp and this will not stand he will be back here by sundown."

She laughed " you can try but he is no longer a British citizen and also the Dursleys have also signed over care to me so I have control over him he is my charge you no longer have a say in what happens to him."

Albus sat down defeated he was blocked at every turn she walked out of the hall Fluer followed and the week passed by quickly. Fluer was sitting on chair reading when Harry woke up. He groaned Fluer got up and sat on the bed " so Harry how do you feel."

He didn't get a chance to answer at this point Maxine walked in " I see Harry has finally decided to join us."

He frowned " yes I feel better but for how long because I will just be going back to being beaten by aunt and uncle and cousin this summer and this will have been for nothing."

Maxine smiled " But you see you want the week you were out getting healed I have gained custody over you and you are now in my care and you will be taken care of and will never be in that place again.

Authors note - I Know I didn't do the accents so don't shot me and please review should I continue to write this story or should give it away to someone to finish and spruce it up please review and tell me.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was laying in the hospital bed wondering why all this happened so fast ( so were the reviewers.) He looked over at Fleur sitting in her usually spot " hi why did you come by to the tree to apologize."

She looked up from her book and sighed " I knew the look like you had on your face I have had in many times. I was finally better then my housemates and when I found out I saw it as extra completion to me winning so I wanted you out of it. But that night I couldn't sleep because I became what hate for the briefest of moments. So I came out and when I saw that we were to lonely ships passing in the night I knew I had to help you."

Harry sighed " that exam really opened my eyes to what the headmaster has done to me I was a pawn on his chess board."

Fluer didn't know what all that happened in the exam just that the healer told the basics " what happened in that exam."

Harry thought back to that told and told it

~ _**Flashback~**_

Harry walked into the room and sat on the table he was nervous that the headmaster would come in at any moment to take him away.

The healer waved her wand over him " just relax you don't want to screw up the test by releasing to much magic."

The healers face went white at she was seeing numerous broken bones healed a serve case of malnourishment. For pity sakes his magic was being drained by the horocrux in his hand and giving it to the person who made it they were easy enough to take care of. She was also furious at the healer at Hogwarts she would have known all this.

She documented this and explained what she found to Harry " now Harry the way to Heal this is to put you in a coma because I don't know what will happen to you when we remove the Horocrux."

He nodded in approval " Well you are in a coma we will give you potions to heal your vision and fix the years of abuse and to make you learn French I hate to speak English it doesn't roll off the tongue.

Harry chuckled and she placed in the coma he didn't see it coming.

~ _**End Flashback~**_

She couldn't believe it no wonder her ministry wanted to get Harry out of the hands of the British they had enough proof and plus he was the boy he lived of course they would speed it through.

"vous remercier Fluer pour tout" ( Thank you fleur for everything)

She was startled here he was speaking to her in her native tongue "C'était mon Harry de plaisir" ( It was my pleasure Harry)

They talked for hours after playing 20 questions trying to get to know the other person they finally went to bed. When awake the next morning he decided to get a look at the him in the mirror. He saw that he was taller and finally had the muscles he should have gotten from all the chores the Dursleys had him doing. He couldn't count his ribs and he wasn't sore to move either and he was seeing all this without the need of his glasses. He also saw that the scar was faint but still there. He decided to try something like the time in the cupboard to get his hair to make the scar go bye-bye. He felt a strange feeling and felt it go into the scar he opened his eyes and the scar was gone he smiled finally he was free of it.

The healer walked " I see you are up are you willing to go to classes today Harry its up to you."

Harry wanted to go to classes but he wanted to do something first " do you think maybe I could go and get the supplies and also maybe get a whole new wardrobe and maybe start tomorrow."

The healer grinned " I will see what the Maxine says and I will get back to you sit tight."

She left and Harry laid back in bed waiting for a answer he was hoping it was a yes he could get rid of the hand me downs. He felt he wanted to get muggle clothes and books he groaned he wouldn't have the money to get what he wanted.

A few minutes later the healer walked back in " she said yes fleur and her will take you to the alley when you get dressed. As soon as the healer left he couldn't get dressed fast enough he put his clothes on in record time and he ran to the headmistress office.

As soon as he walked Maxine smiled " I see you are very excited to get to the alley today." he nodded she hands him Floo powder " wait for us at the leaky cauldron." HE throw in the Floo powder and as usually he couldn't stick the landing on the way of the fireplace.

Maxine and Fluer joined him but they didn't come by Floo they made there way down to the Gringotts. As soon as they entered they were lead to a office and inside was a mean looking goblin. " Mister Potter I do need to say I am sorry for what we managed to let slide and what kept you abused."

Harry nodded " its ok I am out of there that's wall that matters I was just wondering if I had enough money to get what I wanted."

The goblin did something unusually it laughed " Mr. potter you have enough money to buy the whole alley 3 times over.

Harry was doing the math " sir that isn't possibly I cant have that much money in that vault it would need to be 10 times bigger to do that."

The Goblin got serious "I see Mr. Potter I will look into why you have not been told of your family vault and also look into your finical records and contact you."

The goblins gave him a card tied into his vault and he went on a shopping spree he bought all the books he wanted in the bookstore and all the clothes he ever needed in the clothing store and he also got all the odds and ends he needed. It was near the end that it went sour the headmaster showed up " I am sorry Harry but I cant allow this you will be coming with me."

Harry looked worried but he felt a tug behind his navel and he was back in the carriages and so were Fluer and Maxine. She was fuming " I cant believe he would pull a stunt like that he is acting like a spoiled child not like a headmaster is supposed to in the least."

Harry knew as long as the headmaster was there he could never enter the castle again or be out there without a guard. Later that night a team of French of Aurors escorted Harry into the great hall for dinner. He sat with Fluer at Ravenclaw table everyone noticed the guards around Harry. You could see the look the headmaster was giving him was cold and he was up to something and it wasn't good.

As dinner was done a team of English Aurors walked in " Harry James Potter you are under arrest for aiding a known criminal a Sirus Black."

The French Aurors Stood in front of him " yes we know and have cleared him seeing as he is a French citizen we are also having a trail for Black tomorrow."

The English Aurors looked stunned thy didn't know what to do but the headmaster stood " yes but it wasn't cleared with us so there fore he is still a criminal here."

The French turned towards him " yes that may be but then again he is French and arresting him would create a international problem and we cant handle that can you."

The English nodded in agreement Madam bones stepped forth " let me clear this up Harry you are fined 1000 gallons is that agreeable."

The French nodded and pulled out a money bag and tossed it to one of the Aurors " the matter is closed if you will we are heading back to the carriages."

The headmaster was fuming he was blocked at very turn to get Harry back under his control but Ginny stood up " yes but he is in trouble for not following the guidelines laid out in my marriage contract to him but moving to anther country."

Fluer was pissed and flames started shooting out of her fingers and hair took on a glow " one is new guardian ended that contract and 2 he showed be allowed to love people who you wants to."

Ginny laughed " ha he wouldn't know if it jumped up and bit him on the ass he was never shown loved or been loved so he wouldn't know what it is."

Harry lost it "my parents loved me and I love Fluer." Gasps were heard Fluer was even shocked " the reason why she took care of me when I needed it the most and was willing to put everything on the line. She made sure I got better she made sure I got taken out of that situation she sat and talked to me about school and about my life. That's why I am falling in love with her she is the best thing that's happened in my life in a long time and I don't want to lose that."

Ginny was fuming the love potion wasn't working so she pulled out a trump card " yes and see you loved your parents and got them killed to so anyone who loves you dies."

Harry smirked " I guess you must be next because you seem to love me."

She was gaping like a fish Fluer turned to him " Harry I have to know do you love me because me of my looks or are you taken in by the thrall or do you truly love me."

Harry got bold and kissed her " Thrall never did work on me and your looks are just a bonus." he pointed towards her chest were her heart would be and her head " that's what I feel in love with your heart your soul and your brains."

She kissed him hard " that's what I have been waiting for my whole life I am glad I acted that day or I would have missed out."

( Author Notes- What will happen next who knows review and tell me what you think should happen next.)


	3. Author Notes

Author Notes- Yes I know I didn't spell her name right damn spell check won t let me do it any other way sorry. Second issue I am still unsure if to make it a mate or soul bound maybe I will start a poll. 3rd issue I doing the best I can without a beta and no I wont rewrite because my muse is adhd and I will mess it up so it stays. Now maybe if I had a beta or if someone who was willing to be my author as we worked ideas back and forth then maybe it will be better. So until such a time that either comes up the story stays as it is written sorry didn't want to sound rude but that's how I feel.


	4. Chapter 4

**Since no one is reading my profile I am putting this on all the stories I have written. I am not going to finish any of the stories I have up repeat I am not going to finish them. This goes out to all the story writers out there you want a story you got it. You want ideas for a story you are more then welcome to ask me. So what I want to say is any new story I come out with is up for grabs also. People who are asking why it is because I am crappy writer and only can come up with ideas on a story. I know I am going to get all of bad reviews and a lot of hate mail but its my choice to make. So good luck and have fun and let your minds go wild there is a lot of possibilities. **


End file.
